


If you can’t Stand the Heat, Get out of the Bedroom.

by Saltandburnboys



Series: Always and Forever Series. [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Beta!Jensen, M/M, Mpreg, Timestamp, Werewolves, alpha!Jared, bottom!Jensen, heat!fic, protective!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen goes into heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you can’t Stand the Heat, Get out of the Bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Clearly this is an AU story; werewolves do not exist (unfortunately because how cool would that be!). I do not own any of the actors in this story, especially not Jared or Jensen, they all belong to themselves. Jared and Jensen are not in a relationship, have never been and have no desire to be in a relationship; they are both happily married and not to each other which is awesome for both of them.

** If you can’t Stand the Heat, Get out of the Bedroom.  **

Jensen woke up hot and sweaty.  He wondered whether the thermostat had broken and went to swing his legs over the edge of the bed to check, only to find that he was lying on soaking wet sheets and his cock was hard and leaking against his stomach.  Jensen flushed in embarrassment and looked around the room for his mate.  Jared wasn't there.  He passed a hand through his hair and rubbed at his neck; his skin felt feverish and every touch sent shivers of want to his cock.  What the hell?  Jensen walked down the stairs to the thermostat, thanking God that the kids were staying with their grandma and grandad since he was clearly sick.  He found that it was set to the normal temperature.  

Shrugging, Jensen went back up the stairs and into the bathroom; he turned on a cold shower and jumped in.  The water felt amazing against his body, helping to soothe the heat flowing through his veins.  He took his cock in hand and began to stroke, thinking of his big, strong Alpha and wishing Jared was home right then.  Jensen pushed three fingers into his slick hole, and pressed them hard against his prostate, as he continued to pump his cock.  

Jensen came hard in his hand, gripping the white tiles as his seed splashed against them.  Wow, that had been intense.  He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, hissing a little at the rough feel of it against his overly sensitive skin.  Yeah, he was definitely sick; he'd have to call in to the clinic to let them know that he wouldn't be in today.  Jensen walked back over to the bed, intending to get back in, and sat down.  As soon as he sat down against the silky sheets, he looked down and saw himself harden again, but…but he'd only come a few moments ago, even his Beta body couldn’t normally recover that fast and Jared was nowhere near him right then.  

The heat that had been slightly abated by the cold shower, returned full force;  he could feel sweat beading all over his body and his hole spasming with the need to be filled.  Images of his Alpha flashed through his mind; Jared holding him down on the bed, fucking him hard and deep; Jared lifting him up onto the kitchen counter and pushing up into him as Jensen held on for dear life; Jared bending him over the arm of the couch and rutting into him hard and fast before the kids woke up.  When Jensen opened his eyes again (when had he closed them?), he was panting, barely able to breathe.  

He knew what he needed. 

He needed Jared.

****

Jared was just talking with Alona at the front desk of the gym, laughing at some of the crazy antics Mike had gotten up to earlier that day when, suddenly, he had his arms full of Jensen.

'Jen?' he said surprised, moving his hands under Jensen's thighs to hold him up as Jensen snuggled deep into his chest, his face buried in Jared's neck.  

Jared was just about to ask what the matter was when one of his hands came into contact with Jensen's ass, and found the seat of the man’s pants were soaked.  Huh?  Jensen's skin felt feverish against his own, and the man was shaking in his arms.  Just as Jared began to worry if Jensen was sick, he caught of whiff of the man's scent and _Jesus Christ,_ Jared knees nearly buckled.  Jensen smelt delicious normally, but today it was so intense, amplified by, like, a thousand times and it hit Jared like a bolt of lightning.  His mate was in heat.  

Jared hefted Jensen up in his arms and looked over Jensen’s shoulder at Alona who was clearly trying very hard to keep the amused smile off her face.  They both knew that Jensen had gone into heat and that the younger man probably didn't even realise it; given what had happened to him, his sexual education as a kid had been virtually non-existent.   He nodded towards his office and she nodded back, acknowledging his goodbye.  

Since Jensen had become pregnant right after their first mating, he hadn’t had the chance to go into heat yet.  A Beta's heat cycle was triggered only by sex with their mate and had Jensen known that, then he would've been on the look-out for it.  Jensen would've been able to let Jared know so they could've prepared for it.  Jared would've taken a few days off work and stayed at home with his mate; Betas were insatiable when they were in heat, especially their first.   If Jensen had known, then he could have told Jared and then this wouldn't have happened.  Jared knew that Jensen would be mortified when he finally came out of his lust filled haze.  Alphas always stayed with their Betas during their heat cycles, when their mates were vulnerable and prone to making poor decisions.  

Jared carried Jensen into the office, still in his arms.  

Once inside, Jared pulled Jensen's head back from his neck gently, taking in the man's flushed cheeks and glazed eyes.  'Jen, baby, do you know what's going on?'

'I'm sick....I think....I feel really hot and I can't...'  He whimpered and buried his face back in Jared's neck.  Jared could feel Jensen's hard cock digging into his stomach as the man breathed in his scent.  

'You're not sick, baby, you're in heat, but I'm gonna help you with that, okay.'  He gave Jensen another kiss on the lips.  He'd give Jensen a little relief here and then take him home and keep him satisfied for the next couple of days, away from prying eyes.  Jared would ask his mom and dad to keep the kids a little longer; they wouldn't mind, they loved having the kids with them.   

Just as Jared was about to lower Jensen to the floor, he felt the man's legs tighten around his waist; clearly Jensen wanted to do this right here.  Jared was okay with that, he could hold Jensen up while they did this.  Truthfully, the idea was unbelievably hot to Jared, so he slammed Jensen against the wall, forcing a low moan from the smaller man.  Jared got his hands under Jensen's hips and pulled the sweatpants away, just enough so that he could get at Jensen's hole.  

It was dripping wet and open as he rubbed three fingers against it, before shoving two into the tight heat.  Jared didn't need to do this, werewolves didn't need prep but he liked to; he loved to watch Jensen go out of his mind as Jared worked him over with just his fingers.  He pressed against Jensen's prostate, hard, feeling Jensen clamp down hard on his long digits and let out a whimper.  

Jared continued to fuck Jensen with his fingers until the man was writhing and throwing his head back against the wall, neck bared in absolute submission.  Jared couldn't wait anymore; he reached down, undid his fly and pulled his own hard cock out.  He shoved up into Jensen's willing hole and the man came all over both of them, as soon as he was fully sheathed inside.  

'Jesus, Jen,' Jared breathed out; watching Jensen coming apart was one of the hottest things in all the world.   He fucked Jensen quickly and dirtily, not wanting to knot him there, but wanting to get them home.  Finally, he came deep and long inside Jensen, but kept his knot out of the other man’s ass, despite Jensen pushing back onto it, trying to get it inside the whole time.  Jared had had to hold Jensen still in the end, 'No, baby, not till we get home.  When we do, I'll knot you as much as you want, okay.'  He kissed Jensen, passionately, as the man came again between their bodies.  

Jensen was still panting and looking flushed, but he appeared to be a little sated as well, some of the wildness had left his movements.  Jared put his Beta down; holding him around the waist until the man's legs could support him properly.  He would've carried Jensen home but felt Jensen would probably not have appreciated it when all this was over.  Jared redressed Jensen, putting his own coat over Jensen's shoulders so that it would cover up the man's wet sweatpant bottoms, and led him by the hand, back out into the reception area.  Just as they passed the front desk, Alona called out, 'Jared, take my car.'  She threw the keys at him with a soft smile.

'Thanks, Alona.'  Jared nodded back at her.

He really needed to get Jensen home as quickly as possible.

****

Jared quickly stripped out of his clothes and climbed onto the bed.  He turned over, onto his back, placing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes, trying to look  nonchalant .  Inside, he was anything but, he was so excited he could the grin off his face.  Jensen looked a little confused, clearly expecting to be thrown down on the bed and taken, like he had been so many times before.  But that wasn’t what Jared had in mind, not yet anyway.

Jared had been planning what to do when they got back to their bedroom on the way back from the gym and an old fantasy came to mind; it was one he had had ever since he'd first taken Jensen, had the man writing in his lap, fucking down on his cock.  Jared had had Jensen in his lap a few times since then but Jared really, _really_ wanted to see Jensen riding his cock.

Jared wasn't going to do anything, if Jensen wanted to be fucked, and _God_ would he need to be if he was in heat, he was going to have to do it himself.  He knew that Jensen's heat would mean that the man wouldn't be able to keep himself off the bed too long, so all Jared had to do was wait.  Jared knew that Jensen was uncomfortable being on top when they were having sex so Jared just gave him little choice; he knew Jensen would enjoy it, just as much as he would, so he didn't feel too bad for the slight embarrassment he knew he would cause his mate.  And, hopefully, his mate would enjoy it so much that he would want to do it again in future.  That very thought had Jared's cock pulsing. 

His cock jutted up, hard and red, from his body, a clear invitation to his Beta.  He opened his eyelid a slit and saw Jensen looking down at him from the edge of their bed.  Jensen was now equally naked and shifting, nervously, from one foot to the other whilst staring, unashamedly, at Jared's cock.  Jared wanted to smile at the picture of wantonness that Jensen made; his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and arousal, his pupils blown wide with want and his hands flexing with the need to touch. 

Jared just closed his eyes and waited.  After a few moments, he felt the bed dip a little and knew that Jensen had climbed onto the bed.  He watched as Jensen hesitantly climbed over his body, the blush on his cheeks deepening.  Jensen's skin was hot against his and Jared could feel his own cock get harder at the thought of being buried inside that tight, hot heat soon. 

'Jared?'  Jared didn't open his eyes but a shiver did run down his spine at the desperation in his mate's voice.  'Jay.  Jay.  Alpha?  Can I?  Please can I...'

Jensen's breathing was fast and erratic and he was barely able to get the words out between pants.  Jared finally decided to take pity on his mate.  He opened his eyes, 'Can you what, baby?'  He watched a full body shudder pass through his lover at the word 'baby'; he knew that Jensen loved to be called.  It was obvious that all Jensen's pleasurable sensations were  heightened by his heat and Jared wondered if he could make the Beta come just by talking dirty to the younger man.  Maybe he'd try that a little later, but for now, he wanted to see Jensen ride. 

'Can I...'  Jensen bit his lip, clearly still too embarrassed to say what he really wanted to do, _needed_ to do.  He waved a hesitant hand at Jared's cock.  It always amused Jared how Jensen could still be so innocent and embarrassed in their bedroom, especially considering some of the wild things they'd done in there over the last year.  It was undeniably adorable and so goddamn sexy; the idea got Jared going faster than almost anything else.  

'Can you what, baby?'  Jared asked again, drawing out the last word, and running his hands down Jensen's sides softly and letting them drift down the crease of the other man's ass to his hole.  Jensen gasped and  spasmed as soon as Jared touched his hole, as Jared knew that he would.  He pressed the tip of a finger into Jensen’s open and slick hole but didn't let any more of his finger enter.  Jared just moved the pad of it around the rim, teasing Jensen, pushing his desperation to the edge, knowing there wouldn’t be much more that Jensen could take before he did just what Jared wanted.  Jensen mewed and tried to hump backwards onto the finger, get more of it inside him, but Jared moved his finger back every time Jensen tried, earning a whimper from Jensen.

After a few minutes of futily trying to get Jared's finger inside his hole, Jensen was sweating and not only on his face, but his chest was flushed and glistening, as well.  'Jay, please, just please.'

'You haven't told me what you want, Jen?'  Jared replied letting his finger slip in quickly up to the first knuckle, shocking a gasp out of Jensen, but knowing his finger would never be enough for the man, not whilst he was in heat.  

Jensen bit his lip, for second, then a look of determination came over his flushed face and he looked away from Jared, 'Can I...Can I ride you?' 

And there they were, those oh so magic words that Jared had wanted to hear for so long.  

'Course, baby, anything you want.'  

It was almost comical how quickly Jensen scrambled to get himself positioned over Jared’s body, or it would have been, if it hadn't been so  unbelievably hot that Jared had to concentrate really hard on not coming before the main event.  

Jensen lined himself up and sunk down quickly onto Jared's cock, moaning lustily as his ass hit Jared's thighs.  He sat there for a moment, until Jared put his hands gently on his hips, pushing them up slightly before releasing, just to remind Jensen what he needed to do.  Jared removed his hands, and placed them back under his head, he wasn't planning on doing anything this time; he was just going to watch his beautiful mate pleasure himself on his cock.  

Jensen closed his eyes, and lifted up off Jared's cock before slamming back down.  He repeated the action, again and again, until he was riding Jared smoothly and making the most delicious little gasps and moans every time he sank back down. 

After a few minutes, Jensen still hadn't come, and he was starting to make quiet, frustrated sounds as he rode Jared, clearly, chasing his release; but it wasn't enough.  Jared smiled up at his mate, 'Not enough, baby?  Come on, Jen, if you wanna come you're going to have to go faster than that, come on, baby.'  He urged, still not removing his hands from behind his head.  

Jensen grunted, his expression a mixture of frustration and determination.  He shifted slightly in Jared's lap, giving himself a little more leverage, and started to move faster and faster on Jared's cock, his back arching at every hit to his prostate.  It was, literally, the most erotic thing Jared had ever seen and he had to try and think of Chris in a bathing suit, or Misha stripping down, to stave off his knot.  

The sweat was dripping off Jensen and his cries were loud and long every time he pounded down onto Jared's cock and Jared, finally, felt his knot begin to swell and catch at Jensen's rim.  Jensen clearly felt it too, as he slowed his bouncing and began to grind down onto Jared's lap rather than raise himself up and down.  As soon as his knot lodged into Jensen's ass, the man was coming with a shout, his head thrown back, before he collapsed forwards onto Jared's torso. 

Jared could feel Jensen shaking from the exertion and pulled him tight against his broad chest, 'God, baby, that was so fucking hot, you don't even know.  You are so gorgeous, so perfect.'  He said, planting a kiss on the top of Jensen's head.  

After a little while, still tied with Jensen sprawled across his chest, Jared felt something hard pressing into his stomach and Jensen rutting against him, even in his sleep.  Jared chuckled; it was going to be a long couple of days.  Thank God for that.

END 

 


End file.
